The Life Of A Teenager
by DevilsKid13
Summary: Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango and Miroku are bestfriends in high school.They Do everything together. Kagomes Parents go on a vacation for a week. Now Kagome Is staying with Inuyasha at his apartment. What will happen When confess thier fellings. pleas R


Hey this is My second Fanfiction I hope you like Enjoy

* * *

Ch 1 - 

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Okay class, remember your assignments on the Bambo Cutter are do next Thursday(its Tuesday) and don't forget to do all of your homework and get pleanty of sleep, because tommorrow is our field trip to the Museum. It will be so much fun, the teacher stated.

Yeah, so much fun, Kagome whispered.

The Class then giggled at kagomes statement then they all focused back on the Teacher. Waiting for him to say the wonderful word.

Well goodbye class. Class Dismissed. Everyone got up from there chairs and

grabed backpacks and ran for the door. But not Kagome. She banged her head off the desks a couple of times.

When sango aprroched her desk Kagome stood up and sighed, then brused her long, black, silky hair out of her eyes.

Sango new something was bothering her friend so she asked kagome whats wrong? as they walk out of the classroom. Oh Sango, it's just im sick of school, i'm sick assignments, i'm sick of lousy museums. All that stuff makes my brain hurt. I can't take it anymore. I think I am going to go crazy, she said furiously.

You are crazy Kags, said a familuar voice. Kagome turned around then knowing she was face to face no other then Inuyasha. She then gave him an evil smirk and told him in an anrgey tone, Say that again Inuyasha, I dare you.

Inuyasha backed up away from her, then showing her the same smile she gave him. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, your crazy Kags.

Kagome Cracked her knuckles while grinding her teeth. Oh you dead now. She hissed. Inuyasha turned around and started running. But before he could take five steps she tackled him.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground motionless. One word crept out of his mouth. Ouch. Inuyasha didn't move so Kagome, just sat on his stomach and crossed her legs saying surves you right. She knew Inuyasha was only faking. He jumped up off his back to his feet, and some how in the process he was able to pick up Kagome bridal style. Sevres me right huh? he laid her down and started to tickle her cause he knew that was her weakness.

Sango was qracking up laughing at Inuyasha and Kagome. You guys will never learn nutin she said. Inuyasha and Kagome both blused and looked at her in confution. What do you mean by that Sango? they both said at the exact time.

Oh never mind we better ... she was cut off by the feeling of someones hand on her but. PERERT! she screached and turned around and slaped the young teen miroku. MIROKU, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR SELF! Sorry Lady Sango I couldn't resist keeping my hand from such wonderous beuty.

Sango turned away from him, holding her hands to her face to hide the blush. But once again she could feel his hand on her but again. MIROKU! Slap. every one in the hall way turned to stare at sango and miroku but sangos icyglare send the stare right back. My Hand is possed by a demon said miroku.

Your hand is possed by something but its not a demon replied Inuyasha. Guys

don't you think we should get to our lockers and get our stuff to get out of this Hellhole.Yah I agree with you kagome answered Sango. I gotta get home before Kohaku gets home. I Got to babysit again. Ha To bad for you Sango said Kagome.

Inuyasha, Kagome left the two fighting about the mirokus hand on Sangos ass thing. So he and kagome whent to there lockers. When they got there stuff and closed there lockers Inuyasha Questioned Kagome. Hey Kags? Yeah Inu? what are doing later? Well hmm I think..wait...theres something..ahh what is it. Oh no. What is it Kags? AHHHH! I completely forgot my Mom and my Grandpa are gone on vacation. And Sota is over with his friend and im going to be home alone again. Its just not fair. Well you can stay at my house and take buyo with you. You can Stay in the spear room. Really? Yeah sure why not. its starting to get lonly over there.

Kagome was over joyed. She Gave him a tight hug and said thanks. She Grabed Inuyashas hand and she ran to his car. They sat there waiting for Sango and Miroku. While they waited they started talking about there child hood and stuff. Soon they could see Miroku and Sango, rushing throught the school doors, running to the car. They opened the doors and sat down. You guys didn't wait for us. Srry we just wanted to get out of thet hell on earth. Oh Gottcha.

The first stop was Mirokus house, then followed by Sangos house. When they got to Kagomes house they both got out and walked in. Hey Inu, Can we stop at Block Buster and ge a movie for tomnight? Sure why not. We practicly watched every movie I own, and Inuyasha can we stop at the Grocery Store on the way to? Sure but why would you want to go there for? Oh its a surprise. Whatever. Kagome took the key that was under the mat and put it in the door lock. click Inuyasha can you get my sootcase in the closet and bring it in my room. And get Buyos cage and put him in it to. Okay. She ran up the stairs looking through her droors finding her Diary. She opened it up and took her pen and started to write

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't belive it. I'm actually going to sleep over at Inuyashas for a __couple of days. Im so excited go over there. Its going to be be so much __fun. I can't wait. Im going make him supper as a treat and were going __to watch a movie. I can never till him my true feelings about him. __I don't why but I get so nervous when i'm around him. I think im just afraid __he might turn me down oh well. Talk to you later. Bye, Bye._

Kagome closed her diary and sighed. By that time Inuyasha was up with her suit case. He knew somthing was wrong. Is something wrong Kags? Oh no nothings wrong but thanks for asking. Okay heres your suitcase. Thanks replied Kagome.

Kagome placed her Diary at the Bottom of the bag. Then Placing her cloths and some other things to. When Kagome finished she zipped up her Bag and Inuyasha took it for her. They ran down the stairs. Kagome grabbed Buyos cage with buyo in it.She Locked the door on there way out. Kagome then got in the front seat laying buyo in the back. Pop the trunk will ya Kagome? Sure hold a sec click. Inuyasha put the suitcase in the trunk and closed it. Heopened the door and they were on there way to BlockBuster. Soon They Parked inthe parking lot.

Kagome You stay in the car okay? questioned Inuyasha. Okay just dont get anything to scary or anything to Romantic K? Okay. Inuyashaclosed the door of the car. And Ran into the store. I know exactly what type of movies im going to get something very scary and somthing very romantic. He started to laugh. Kagome took a piece of paper and a pen out of the glove department. lets see she thought. She started writing down things for the perfect meal for her Inuyasha.

By the time Inuyasha got outof the store. Kagome had the radio turned on. The opera was playing. Inuyasha jumped in his Seat and started to drive to the grochery store. Kagome why do you have this shit on.I dont know. She giggled. Inuyasha nodded his head and put in aSimple PlanC.D.

It was 5:30 and they had just arrived at the grochery store. Kagome Ran in and got her supplies. Inuyasha was staring at herbut the whole time she ran in the store. She Is so hot he said. Buyo Meowedand Inuyasha fell asleep. When Inuyasha woke up kagome had alreay had already put everything away and were now ready to go toInu-Yashas apartment.

When they were on the high way Inuyasha qeustioned Kagome. What Didyou buy any ways. You'll have to wait and find out.she replied. As soon as they pulled out of the drive way Kagome Jumped out of the car taking Buyo And a few Grochery Bags. Inuyasha took the rest. She took the keys out of his backpocket. And ran up and unlocked his door. She ran and put all the foood on the table. Inuyasha put her suit case in her spare room. Kagome Put on her apron, with a little chick on it which said peep. Inuyasha sat table looking at her.

Hey Kags, whathca makin? You'll see. Kagomestared to humm as she maid supper. 30minites flew by quick. She maid Lazanga, Ramen, Rice Balls, Omlete and other little things. Wow Kags this looks great. Thanks Eat up. After A wonderful meal they brused there teeth, and cleaned up there mess. Inuyasha gave kagome a kiss on the check to show how much she apricheated the meal.

Then they sat on the couch. Ready to watch the movies. Inu, what movie did u get? I got BoogyMan and the Sunset On the Beach. INUYASHA! I told you not to get thoese. You did?Oh clumsy me. They both laughed. Whenthe Movie started kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha withInuyasha Hand around her neck andon her Shoulder. Before He knew It she was fast asleep.

* * *

Well i Dont think it was the best but i Tried. You'll Love the next Chappy even more. At least 10 Reviews Before Ch2 The Nightmare


End file.
